Test
by ScaryScarecrows
Summary: Dr. Jonathan Crane tests his toxin for the first time.


It's the first batch that's given them results. The mice they tested it on had a favorable reaction, and now it's time for the next step.

Jonathan would rather try it on a patient, but Kitty says that's too dangerous. Maybe she's right-the inmates are already insane and there's no guarantee that they will be able to tell the results. They will have to test it out themselves, at least at first.

They've taken a little bit home to try, seeing as it isn't the brightest idea for the director and the assistant director to be found using an unknown drug, not on the premises. They call in sick and Kitty puts the mobile within grabbing range as Jonathan fills the needle.

It looks so harmless. It's a clear liquid, no particular sign of the drugs that went into it. But oh, god…if they're right, that little needle contains hell.

"I'll go first." he says.

"Are you sure?"

No.

"Yes."

"Want me to do it?"

"Yes."

Who knows how fast this will work? The mice had nearly instantaneous reactions. For safety's sake, they've rigged their bed with straps, like one of the stretchers. Kitty straps him in and he does his best to ignore Scarecrow's commentary.

"Ready?" she asks softly.

"Yes."

The liquid slithers into his veins delicately and Kitty's barely removed the needle when his vision blurs.

The walls are melting. A hissing voice in the back of his head says it's a hallucination, nothing more, but that voice is silenced when a drop falls from the ceiling. It's hotter than hell and he can feel it sizzling through his skin. He is restrained. Why is he restrained? He tugs at the straps around his wrists, but they don't give.

"Jonathan?"

He cringes. That voice is not a good one. It sounds almost like Granny, but it can't be. She's dead. Isn't she? Maybe she isn't. He should have known she wouldn't stay dead!

"Jonathan." The voice is insistent. "What do you see?"

How does she not see? Where is she, anyway?

"Granny, I…"

"What do you see, Jonathan?"

Why does she keep saying that? Is she blind? The crows must have pecked out her eyes. He prepares for punishment by turning his head to the side, his only defense.

"Jonathan!"

There's Granny, at his side. He cracks his eyes open.

It's here, all right, looking just as she did the last time he saw her. She has a bible in her hand and a cross around her neck. He squeezes his eyes shut again.

"Please…"

"Shut up, you idiot boy."

The walls are melting faster behind her and the burning drops rain down on his face.

"Granny, I…"

She strikes him hard across the face and he silences. How is she avoiding the burning rain?

He shivers despite the heat in the room. Is he ill? He doesn't remember becoming ill.

"Please…"

Then there is silence.

Jonathan wakes unrestrained and completely intact. There's a warm thing to his right and he moves towards it. It turns out to be Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"Hullo."

She sounds tired and stressed. He settles against her side, enjoying the warmth.

"What happened?"

"It works." she says. "It works very well."

"Good." He yawns. "What happened?"

"You'll have to tell me."

He will, he will. But later. Right now he just wants the reminder that Granny is long dead and that he is safe. He hugs her, enjoying the fact that she is neither melting nor is she Granny.

"You all right?"

"It works." he mumbles. "Tell you later, I promise."

She hugs him back, her breath ruffling his hair. He sighs. He is safe. Everything was a hallucination.

Now that he is calmed down, he looks back on the experience. It was all incredibly vivid, and he's no fool. He wonders what it will do to…other people. Upon their return to work, he will have to see. This weekend, though, he'll have to see about immunities. If there is no immunity, they will have to create an antidote. Can't have accidents happening.

"Night, Kitty."

"You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes."

She rubs his shoulders and he wonders exactly what it seemed like to an outsider. Scarecrow has deserted him and still isn't back, so he can't ask. Not that he cares. Scarecrow would probably say it was all great fun, anyway.

He isn't expecting Kitty to be crying. She's moved so her face is pressed against his chest and she's absolutely _shaking_. Little whines are coming out of her throat and her grip feels strong enough to break his ribs.

"Kitty?"

"Don't do it again." she chokes out. "No more." He rubs her back and keeps his mouth shut. Soon enough, she quiets down. "Night, Jonathan."

"Shh."

He really will have to ask her what it looked like. For heaven's sake, she's more rattled than he is! It must have been awful.

Well, they've got all weekend to play around with this stuff. They'll see.


End file.
